Peanut butter and various tree nut butters are enjoyed by consumers and have a variety of uses. One of the most common ways such butters are consumed is by simply scooping and eating the product directly out of the container with a spoon. Many people enjoy combining peanut butter with jams, jellies, or preserves in the preparation of sandwiches. Peanut butter is also used as a spread and eaten with crackers, fruits (e.g. bananas), and vegetables (e.g. celery). Peanut butter is also used in a multitude of baking and cooking applications. The characteristics which contribute to the wide variety of uses for peanut butter include its flavor, its high protein content and other nutritional properties, as well as its suitability for consumption either alone or in combination with a variety of other foods.
Consumers also enjoy eating snack bars. These snack bars are typically composed of ingredients such as cereal, granola, grains, and nuts. The snack bars can also include other ingredients such as confectionary products, fruits, and peanut butter. Consumers enjoy eating snack bars because they are portable and provide a convenient way to snack.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide peanut butter and various other butters made from ground legumes or ground nuts or ground seeds in the form of a molded food product, such as a snack bar.